


Ears

by Matrasina



Series: Stories of a Mahariel [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Children, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrasina/pseuds/Matrasina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revas encounters a curious human girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

Travel, travel, travel. It seemed like all they _did_ was travel. Having to move to the four corners of Ferelden to build up an army can be really rough on the feet. The group was running on supplies so Revas sent the whiners to set up camp while Wynne, Alistair, her mabari, and herself went to the nearest village.

The closest settlement was a small human town. The townsfolk seemed to support themselves with farming, but there were a few trading stalls set up by the Chantry. Their team managed to scrounge up enough food to last them another week or so before regrouping.

“The main item we were running low on was food, and we’re set for now. Anything else before we head back?” Alistair asked their elven leader. Revas had been staring at one particular merchant for a time, considering buying herself new daggers. She eventually turned to Alistair and shook her head.

“I think we’re set.” Turning around she asked, “Anything we’re missing anything Wynne?” The mage hadn’t paid any attention to them. Valiant had been nudging her closer and closer to a hunter with a large amount of deer meat.

Wynne smiled petting the mabari’s head. “Maybe we can buy some treats for Valiant.” The war dog barked in agreement .She seemed to have a soft spot for their team mascot. Even if he did steal bits of her dinner. No native Ferelden can resist puppy eyes.

Revas scoffed and was about to respond, but Valiant had taken off towards the hunter. He leaped onto the table, snatched some venison from the man’s hand, and bolted away before anyone could even blink. The hunter immediately chased after the dog, bow in hand. Revas never knew how colorful human language was.

“Aww crap.” Alistair grumbled. He and Wynne ran after the man to prevent him from violently murdering their team dog.

“Idiots,” Revas giggled to herself, watching her teammates run. She decided to stay back, they were better at dealing with humans than herself. It also was extremely entertaining to watch Valiant outsmart three grown adults.

“Excuse me,” a small voice called from behind her. She spun around to see a small human child, no older than ten, staring up at her with curious eyes. The little girl pulled at her tan dress nervously, as if she expected to be ignored by the warden.

Revas knelt down and, trying not to frighten her, responded “Yes?”

“Are…are you an elf?” The girl asked looking down at her feet nervously. Revas smiled to herself.

“Yes I am.” She pulled back her hair to show off her pointed ears. “The ears tend to give me away.” The little girl stared up at the elf in wonder. She pulled back her brown hair, showing her rounded ears to Revas in return.

“I’ve never seen an elf lady before. Can I…” She trailed off again. Shyness getting the better of her while she kept staring at the pointed ears. Mustering up her courage, she asked “Can I touch them?”

Revas nodded and scooted closer to the young human. She took the girl’s hand in her own and put them up to her ears. The little one seemed in awe, running her hand over the shape of it and trying to memorize it if she were to never see an elf again.

“Papa, said elves were bad people. He said they do bad things like lie and steal. Is that true?”

Revas snorted to herself. _The lies humans will come up with._ “Anyone can do bad things, it doesn’t matter what race you are.”

“But…there was an elf who came to our farm once. He tried to take some food from us, but papa stopped him. Isn’t that bad?” The girl tilted her head in confusion.

“Yes but…” Revas sighed. She sat down and took on of the child’s hands. “Do you know who the Dalish are?”

“Nope!”

“The Dalish are elves who live in clans in the Brecilian Forest. I grew up amongst them, so I haven’t had much experience with humans. I was nervous when I first left my clan because the humans I had met were bad ones that hurt other people. I thought all humans were like that.”

The girl gasped and said. “I’m not like that, I promise I’m good!” She squeezed Revas’ hand.

The warden smiled again. “I know you aren’t, and I now know that humans can be very nice and very mean. A person cannot be good or bad because of their race"

“So, elves can be good and bad?”

The elf nodded, “Just like humans, dwarves, and qunari.”

“Are you a good elf or a bad one?”

She paused for a moment, and replied “I try to be a good one, but there are times when I mess up and do something bad.”

“It’s like when momma made cookies and she told me to wait until after supper to eat them. I tried really really hard to wait, but I took one when she wasn’t looking. That was bad.” The child guiltily looked down at her feet. Revas gently lifted the girl’s head to look up at her.

“But you feel bad about what you did and apologized, right?” She asked.

The girl nodded. “I felt super bad, so I told momma and said I was sorry.”

“You are trying to be good, _that_ is what makes you a good person.” She reassured her, smiled down at the child.

A voice called in the distance. The human shot up and yelled. “Coming mama! I’ve gotta get home before mama gets angry. Thank you elf lady!”

The human waved goodbye to Revas as she ran back to her house. She smiled watching the girl run off. _The children aren’t aware of their racism, it’s the adults that know what they say,_ she thought to herself.

“Revas!” A familiar voice called. Alistair ran up to her, sweaty and out of breath. “Valiant…hunter…angry…help,” He panted. He always had a fantastic way with words.

“You need me to talk down the hunter?” He nodded. She laughed. “Gods you guys are idiots.”

“Idiots that you love,” He smirked. He lightly kissed her cheek. “Let’s hurry before Valiant becomes someone’s dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been crazy lately so I haven't been able to write. I promise I'll be posting more frequently!


End file.
